mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Helena of Neubayern (New World Map Game)
(1005 — 1050; her death) | issue = Aria, Crown Princess of Neubayern Nikolai, Tsarevich of Novodonetsk }} Helena (full name Helena Wilhemina Angela Victoria, 3rd April 985 — 26th September 1051), often referred to as Helena of Neubayern, was the 10th Kaiserin of Neubayern. During her early childhood, the Queen was afflicted by a squint whereby her "lazy" right eye would fall inward. However, this was fixed by undisclosed means (the Royal Family never said how Helena had her squint resolved). For the rest of her life afterwards, the Queen enjoyed completely healthy vision. In 1003, Helena graduated from Leopoldstadt District High School with an NTER of 99.95, the highest possible ranking. Helena the following year became a medical student at the University of Königstadt's School of Medicine. Helena became involved in a romantic relationship with Prince Dimitri, the younger son of Tsar Sergei I of Novodonetsk, in 1002. On New Year's Day 1004, Prince Dimitri proposed to Helena. The proposition was accepted, and the couple were married on 8th June 1005. The Germanised form of Dimitri's name is Demetrius. Their first child, Aria was born in 1007. In August 1013, Princess Helena fully completed her studies in medicine and became a fully licensed medical practitioner, and immediately secured a post at the Münchner Zentralhospital; however in 1023 it was announced that Heinrich III would abdicate after his Golden Jubilee in 1025 in favour of Helena. When she became Kaiserin she relinquished her position as dictated by Imperial Law in order to devote her energy to her role as head of state. Helena's early rule up to 1037 was marked by increasing political instability following the formation of the National Democratic Neubayer Workers' Party in 1026. She first used the full extent of her constitutional powers as head of state in 1034 when she personally banned the Nadem Party after the 5th April riots. The Kaiserin's approval ratings fell dramatically. Both the Nadem and republican movements gained momentum significantly from 1034 to 1037, after which Socialist government propaganda was successful in recovering popular support for itself and the monarchy. Approval ratings for the Kaiserin sat at around 89% directly before her death in 1051. In 1051, the Kaiserin was assassinated by agents of the Fatherland Front while en route to Rotinsel for a royal visit. She was succeeded by her daughter, Aria. Helena ruled for 26 years. Announcement On 15th September 985, Hohensberg Palace announced that the Kaiser and Kaiserin were expecting their second child. At less than twelve weeks, the announcement was made earlier in the pregnancy than is traditional because of her admission to hospital with acute morning sickness. As is customary in the House of Hohensberg, the royal child's name was decided upon before gender identification. If Helena had been male, her name would have been "Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Viktor" or "Prince Karl". After it was confirmed that the baby was female, the male name was discarded and it was announced that the baby's name was to be Helena Wilhemina Angela Victoria. Before the birth, there was speculation the event would boost the national economy and provide a focus for national pride. Commemorative coins were issued by the Reichsmünzstätte several weeks before expected birth. Birth Princess Helena was born on April 3, 986. Princess Helena was delivered via natural birth by Queen Victoria at around 4:06 pm in the St Georg Staatshospital in eastern Munich. Hohensberg Palace announced the birth of the royal child two hours after the delivery. Titles *'985 — 993': Her Imperial Highness Princess Helena of Neubayern *'993 — 1025': Her Imperial Highness The Crown Princess of Neubayern, Grand Duchess of Rhineburg *'1013 — 1025' (when working): Doctor Helena von Rhineburg, PhD *'1025 — 1030': Her Imperial Majesty Helena, Queen of the Land and People of the United Reich of New Bayern, Lady of Munich, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces *'1030 — 1051': Her Imperial Majesty Helena, Queen of the Land and People of the United Reich of New Bayern, Lady of Munich, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces, Tsarina of the Realm of Novodonetsk Princess Helena's full royal title in German was Ihre Kaiserliche Majestät Helena, Kaiserin des Landes und des Volkes des Vereinigte Reiches der Neubayern, Dame von München, Oberbefehlshaberin von Kriegswehr, Zarin des Donezkische Reiches. In Donetskian, her title was Ваше Императорское Величество Елена, императрица страны и народa Соединенного Королевства Нойбайерн, леди в Мюнхене, главнокомандующего имперские вооруженные силы, царица Царства Новодонецка (Vashe Imperatorskoye Velichestvo Yelena, imperatritsa strany i naroda Soyedinennogo Korolevstva Noybayyern, ledi v Myunkhene, glavnokomanduyushchego imperskiye vooruzhennyye sily, tsaritsa Tsarstva Novodonetska). The usual customary title of Head of the House of Hohensberg was never passed down to her as her predecessor, Prince August, formerly Heinrich III, is still living. As a doctor, her title in German was Doktor Helena von Rheinsburg, PhD. |- in Neubayern Category:New World (Map Game)